Don's Decree
's are items used to upgrade the level of Advisors you have giving a higher percentage bonus to the categories assigned to them. Don's Decrees upgrade Advisors from level 1-18. How to Use In your Council Room, select any Advisor; from the pop-up box select "Upgrade." The lowest decree that you can use to upgrade the Advisor selected from your inventory will show up on the right side of your screen, click the decree, and then press the "Upgrade" button. Using a decree gives the Advisor a 100% chance of updrading to the next level. Be careful, your Advisor could be jailed which will prevent it from upgrading. The decree will not be used, however, you will either have to wait out the time or use diamonds to free the Advisor. Don's Decrees may also be used to upgrade to a level that is below the value of that Decree. For example, a +9 may be used to upgrade an Advisor from level 1-9. How to Acquire *Store - Some of them can be bought in the store for diamonds - many of them only for limited-time sales *Mystery Boxes are the primary method to win Don's Decrees, especially the higher level ones. **Lucky 14 Mystery Box, Prohibition Mystery Box, Gold Lucky Token Mystery Box, Pincher Mystery Box, Lucky 15 Mystery Box, Junkyard Mystery Box, Midsummer Night Vault, Skinner Mystery Box, Notorious Mystery Box, Bohemian Mystery Box, Savage Mystery Box, Breadwinner Mystery Box, Interesting Mystery Box, Chamber Mystery Box, Seducer's Mystery Box, Special Delivery Mystery Box, Motor Club Mystery Box, Top Floor Vault, Midnight Delivery Mystery Box, Sabotage Mystery Box, Gunslinger Mystery Box, Car Bomber Mystery Box, Pumpkin Patch Mystery Box, Extorted Mystery Box, Rum Runner Mystery Box, Syndicate Mystery Box, Black and Red Mystery Box, Council Room Starter Box, Lucky 11 Mystery Box, Lucky 12 Mystery Box, Little Italy Mystery Box, Penthouse Mystery Box, Esteemed Mystery Box, Black Book Mystery Box, Siren's Mystery Box, Lucky 13 Mystery Box, Fast Track Mystery Box, Jackpot Mystery Box, Ruthless Mystery Box *Are sometimes also rewards for tournaments *Many Don's Decrees can also currently be purchased in Doria Airport for between 1 and 12 Boarding Passes *Some Decrees can be found in Lucky Chance Tips *While decress can be used to upgrade Advisors to any level below their value or (up to their value), to get the most value out of them, only use Decrees to upgrade to levels close to their value, e.g., use a +12 Decree to upgrade to level 11 or 12, do not use a +12 Decree to upgrade to level 8 or 9, because a lower, cheaper, or more common one can be used. *High level decrees are very valuable so use them wisely and make sure the Advisor you are upgrading is the one you want and has decent, usable stats you need. *Most decrees (especially high level ones) provide lots of RP (respect points), usually in the hundreds of thousands or millions. If you can, try to save them for a tournament (Advisor category) where Council Room respect is boosted in order to get the most possible respect. Gallery ' Don's Decree 5.png Don's Decree 7.png Don's Decree 9.png Don's Decree +10.png Don's Decree +11.png|Don's Decree +11 Don's Decree 12.png Don's Decree 13.png Don's Decree 15.png ' Category:Lootable items Category:Store items